I gotta story to tell triple version
by Dot Smitty
Summary: Part Three


Rap Artist: to my thugs who roam the night, outta sight

Hype man: outta sight my sight my jokahs

Rap Artist: Lights out to my thugs who roam the night, outta sight

Hype man: Yeah outta sight bitchess………

Rap Artist: I love all yall muthafuckas, thinks for supported a jokah, new album dropping soon, say fuck bootleggas

Crowd: (shouting) Fuck bootleggas

Hype Man: So anyone bootlegging our shit, smack the shit outta of them, afterparty at the club, hoes… ladies free all night

Crowd screaming as the leave the stage

C and T are waiting backstage

T: Great fucking show

C: Yeah no doubt, keep that shit up we doing at least triple plat

Rap Artist: Yeah whatever

C and T look at each other with the "what's that all about look"

Manager: Rap Artist need to discuss so business matters with you something that's been on his mind.

C and T again look at each other with the "what's that all about look"

Manager: We don't feel he's getting properly but I won't get into details here, we'll take Monday I know you guys don't like discussing business in public

C: Hah yeah, we will discuss this Monday!

Manager: Until then, Rap Artist we gotta roll

Hype man talking to some groupies

Hype man: you know me and my mans going be checking for yall tonight

Groupie 1: don't worry baby we'll be there

Groupie 2: yeah we won't dare miss our favorite artist, we'll do anything to get to know you better

Manager: Rap Artist let's go!!

Hype man: Oh, I gotta bounce, check me tonight

Rap Artist and entourage leave, Hype Man walks by C and T

Hype Man: We aint feeling yall anyway

T lunges at Hype Man but C grabs him, Hype Man jumps and hurries away

T: Little dumb muthafucka, jokah can't even read

C: Calm down

T: Calm down, you heard what that snake had to say

C: I know some bullshit

T: Exactly as soon as Rap Artist took him as his new manager I knew it was bad news, he got a shady rep all though this industry, what you think he up too?

C: word is, well wifey word, is that Manager got a joint venture deal from a Major Label and he trying to stack it with a all star roster

T: For real, where she hear that from?

C: where else, the hair salon, she said some bird that misses with Manager told her hairdresser and of course a hairdresser can't keep her mouth close

Fade to hair salon, hairdresser flapping her gums to wifey and the salon

Hairdresser: and you know Bird come in all Manufactured out with Diamonds, hair still missed up, I didn't do it though, it don't match her complexion, anyway I say, oh girl what bank you rob, she say her new man Manager hooked her up, yall know he managing Rap Artist know. He got like 4 babymamas, he wanted to take me to dinner but I don't get down like that, oh what was I saying, yeah Bird said that he just signed a joint record deal label something like that and he ballin now. So you know what I did girl, that's right found his number and called him up………..

Back to T and C

C: so that's what he's plotting

T: he trying to steal Rap Artist

C: yup

T: bitch ass jokah

C's cell phone rings

C: Hello

Wifey: So how was the show

C: it was alright, I'm about to come home tonight

Wifey: you alright it's not to late to fly

C: charter flight bay

Wifey: and the show alright, every time Rap Artist performs, it's Hot, Sizzling, Banging, now it's alright you sound a little angry you sure you alright?

C: I'm okay I'll talk to you when I get home, how jr. he sleep

Wifey: yeah, little butterball, we went to sleep about 9

C: well give him a kiss for me, let him know daddy love him, I'm be home in an couple hours

Wifey: Okay, be safe Love You

C: Love You too, bye

T: Oh I Love You too

C: man shut up, you need to call your wife

T: Nah, all she gonna do is nag me to deaf, so you gonna bounce now or what

C: yeah, let's fly out tonight, let's get something to grub on first though

T: No doubt, so how Rap Artist and asshole getting back

C: after that bullshit, fuck'em let'em find their own way back

T: you couldn't have said it any better, shit I'm hungry ass hell, want me to call J right now

C: Let's hit him up on the plane, we gotta calm down first, we don't need to get even more amped

T: true, starving I could go for a kilbreast right bought now

10:00 AM Monday Record Label board room

Hype Man: that's some bullshit, we had to fly back on some first class shit, paying for shit out of pocket

T: you young dumb muthafucka, what the hell you pay for, shit, you don't make no money and another thing you illiterate bastard if you ever……..

C: chill T, damn Hype Man you gotta go, this meeting not about you

Hype Man: What? If it got to do with my man…..

Rap Star: Hype Man, cool out, outside alright

Hype Man: But

Rap Star: just cool out outside alright

Hype Man: Alright

Hype Man walks out the door passing T, T jumps at Hype Man making him jump and hurry out the door

C looks at T

C: chill, okay enough with the shenanigans, let me get J on conference, J you hear me

J: yeah

C: so you wanted to talk Rap Artist, let's talk

Rap Artist: well

Manager: well, Rap Artist doesn't feel as though he is being compensated correctly

J: What?

Manager: yeah, from my calculations and the earnings that this company has done in the past year, Rap Artist should be making more then what he is getting. His advancement for this album coming out should have been higher for an artist of this caliber, after all these years of dedication his royalities should have been higher I could go own and own

T: Oh no, please go on

Manager: Ah, Ah, tour budget should be higher, more endorsement deals Ah, Ah, what else do you want

J: I want more, please tell me more

T: Me too, give me more

Manager: Ah, Ah and back money your company owes him

T and J at the same time: That's some bullshit

C: Aight chill, calm down, Rap Artist we want to hear from you, not Manager, what's up man

Rap Artist: Nah B, he said everything, it's like I been grinding with yall for years, when yall graduated from school and student loans was kicking yall ass, I grind with yall, that's what I do for my jokahs, yall showed it's more then street shit but business shit too, yall was like real jokahs, just like my people I was pumping with on the block, but Manager you know, he just showed me stuff, royalties, back money it……..

C: So you think were stealing from you?

Rap Artist: I'm just saying?

C: just saying what.

J: Man when you came down here to the crib 2 weeks ago mastering the album, you aint say nothing man, we chilled out like we normally do and now you say we stealing from you , why didn't you say nothing before

Manager: because I informed him that it was best to keep it to himself until the time was right

T: and the time was right, right before we start promoting for a new album

Manager: Rap Artist feels that if these issues are not address, we do not want this album put out, we will not support in the promotion of this album

T jumps out of his seat

T: (shouting) who the fuck are you to say

C grabs T

C: calm down, chill outside bro

T: Nah fuck that, this snake ass jokah come in here brainwash him, I never heard him not talk for himself

C: calm down, get your pressure down, go outside for a sec to calm down

T: ok I'll go outside for few, but when I come back ooh

T goes outside

J: I can't believe this, I never charge you for beat or nothing, you come down here all the time, we miss with hoes no problem, now we stealing come on that's not in our character man and you know this

C: you been with us for years, now we stealing, we recommend and you do every year to audit our books just because we are good businessmen and you find no problems, now you not getting enough royalties, not enough advance money, we stealing you know that's not true

Manager: yall keeping secret books

C: secret books? Man get out here with that bullshit, but I know what we don't do. We take don't any of our artists publishing money, we never gave a bullshit royalty rate to you or any of our artists, hell we never recouped from your first album when it bombed, you now why because we knew it was just a loss and we knew that you had to talent to do better and we didn't even sweat that, we never told you what to rap about or what to wear we gave you creative control, help you out with a production deal and your clothing line, now we stealing from you, shit man even before all the money and fame we gave you money from our bullshit call center jobs salary to keep you from going back hustling and that was not because you was a hot rapper, but because we didn't want to see another brother dead or locked up, we hired your friends and family, now we stealing come on man

Manager: Thank You Reverend Jackson

C raising from his seat

C: Who the hell you think you talking

Rap Artist: C chill, you had what you had to say, I said what I had to say and

C: And what, what you want to do

Rap Artist: I think it's best for us to go our separate ways, for me to grow find another label

C: You sure that's what you wanna do

Rap Artist: Yeah man, I respect with yall did for me but, it's just time for me to grow, see different things

J: you'll never find another label to treat you like us, mark my words,

C: Nah J, we never hold anybody back, if he feels he's not comfortable, we can't hold him back

Rap Artist: I respect yall but I gotta do me

C: We'll always respect you, this is your home remember that

Manager: about his masters, since he will no longer be associated with your label, we are going to need his master recordings

C: well since he won't fulfill his last album obligation and it is a breach of contract, he agreed to not get all his masters back until 3 years after termination of contract. Oh yeah that was a clause Rap Artist insisted on putting in not us

Manager: I'll have my lawyer

C: Yes bring your lawyer, we'll have ours go over the paperwork no problems and to make matters better

T walks back into the office

C: we'll give Rap Artist his last album since it's almost complete deal

J: not with none of my tracks, fuck that, if it's like, that he gotta pay for my beats

Rap Artist looks at Manager in a almost stunned look and nods his head in agreement

Manager: Deal

T: Deal what?

C: Deal to give Rap Artist his last album with J's track

T: Deal I guess

C: Deal then, I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers, let's meet back here tomorrow

Manager: No problem, glad to do business with you

C: Whatever

Manager and Rap Artist walks out the broad room

J: I'm catching a flight up today

C: no doubt, a car will be waiting

J: True, peace

C and T: Peace

T: don't tell what happened what I think just happened

C shoots T a look

T: damn, (picks up the phone and dials an extension) executive assistant

Executive Assistant: yes

T: get attorney on the phone okay

Executive Assistant: No problem, I just seen Rap Artist walk out, he look like his dog just died, everything alright, right?

T: Not exactly, when J get here we are going to have a team meeting to discuss some things

Executive Assistant: J coming up, okay I'll get attorney right away

C: this is going to be a long night

T: you not lying man

Phone Rings

Executive Assistant: T, I got attorney on the other line

T: Okay, transfer him and come in the board room to help take notes

Executive Assistant: Okay

Attorney: T how's it hanging

T: hanging the same attorney, I'm need some paperwork

Attorney: What kind of paperwork

C: Termination of contract paperwork

Attorney: C what's going on what, which artist is getting the axe

C and T: Rap Artist

Attorney: (shouting) Rap Artist !!! what the fuck

C: Long story

C's house, laying in the bed with Wifey

Wifey: don't let it stress you too much

C: nah, it's fucked up, we always gave so much to our artists and unparticular him, he just not thinking right

Wifey: and Manager, you know he a snake

C: every since we knew him, he been on some sheisty shit, but for some reason Rap Artist always trusted him, when he fired Old Manager for him, I know it was going be some trouble

Wifey: but you let him find out on his own, you can't baby him, he's a grown man and a very smart man, he's just not thinking right, it's out of your hands now

C: I guess you right

Wifey: you guess I'm right, honey I'm always right

C: is that right

Wifey: that right

C: well is it right for me to kiss you

Wifey: I don't you got to try and find out

C and Wifey start kissing, C removes Wifey night grown licking on her breasts, C starts to remove her underwear

Baby starts crying

C: shit, he must knows

Wifey: how you figure

C: because every time we about to start, he starts crying

Wifey: (laughing) well guess what, that's a cry for daddy

C: and how you figure that

Wifey: cause, all day when you were at work and I was with him, he was doing the mommy cry, now that you home he's doing the daddy cry

C: is that so

Turning over

Wifey: yup that's so

C: hah, well, let me go because he's doing the daddy cry, hold on son, I'm coming, thought I was going to be cumming, but I'm coming

Record Label Office

Manager sitting in the boardroom with Rap Artist, Hype Man, his lawyer and 2 bodyguards

T: Damn is this shit necessary

Manager: What the bodyguards

J: Yes!

Manager: Well, when you make an investment, you have to protect it

Rap Artist looks shunned

J: so that's what Rap Artist is to you an investment

C: Calm down, keep cool J, let's just take care of business, your lawyer reviewed the paperwork and everything okay right

Attorney 2: yes everything seems to be in order

C: Alright, all we need is your signature

Moves the paperwork to Rap Artist

Manager: Alright let's make history, sign it

Rap Artist goes to sign it, but pauses

Rap Artist: so I keep my masters

C: we discussed this already; you get your final masters

Rap Artist: I'm not talking to you C, I'm talking to Manager

Turns to Manager

Manager: you mean to you keep your master recordings, ha, why don't we talk about this later, just sign the paperwork and we'll talk about that

Rap Artist signs the paperwork, gives it to his lawyer to check

Rap Artist: Missed anything

Attorney 2: Nope, everything correct

Gives it the Record Label Attorney

Attorney: he dotted all the I's and crossed all the T's

Rap Artist: so now let's talk about my deal

Manager: well do we have to do this now, I thought

Rap Artist: you thought wrong, let me see that contract

Takes Manager contract

Rap Artist: Let me see, don't think I can't read contracts, wow look at that royalty rate, wow look at that advancement

Manager starts to smile

Rap Artist: Ah, look does this say in very small print, I have to split my publishing, also does that say in small print that the record label keep all my masters, Manager

Manager: Let me explain

Rap Artist: Explain what, that you was trying to play me, you think I'm stupid to leave my mans like that

T: what the hell

C: wait it gets better

Manager: you mans just ended your contract with them

Rap Artist: you think that I'm stupid to feed into your bullshit, I been in this industry for years I know your rep, you think I would sign to you

Manager: what are you talking about, you just sign a release from ….

Rap Artist: what I just signed was a joint venture deal with record label, my production deal is know my own label deal and my album will be coming out on my own label

Manager: so what you saying

Rap Artist: I'm say you can't play a player, dumb ass

Hype Man: What the fuck, we not leaving, Manager said that he was going to put my album out and ……

T: what the hell

J: starts laughing, Manager we got your ass

T: C, J yall jokahs couldn't tell me about this

C: my bad T, your acting skills are shitty, I didn't tell Wifey

T: oh man that's fuck up, you did some shitty stuff, but this takes the cake

C: man please, what about that time when you signed that one arm drummer without telling us

T: Oh that was different,

C: yeah, yeah

Hype Man: Rap Artist why you didn't tell me, I mean I know I gotta…..

Rap Artist: Big Mouth exactly

Manager: well fuck you Rap Artist, fuck you J, C, T, you think you can play me, you know who you fucking with

Manager swings at Hype Man, T intercepts the punch and two pieces Manager knocking Manager out, his body guards picks him up and carry him out

T: don't know nobody hit Hype Man but me

Hype Man: yeah don't know nobody hit me but T, whole up T why are you always hitting me I mean I know I hid your blood pressure pills, but I was playing and you …..

T grabs Hype Man in a headlock

J: Rap Artist I got some new beats for you man

Rap Artist: No doubt, C you a slick jokah

C: No you a slick jokah, let's get the food in here

T and Hype Man both scream: Kilbreasts!!!! T grads Hype Man back in a headlock

C calls the outside to bring in the food, the office staff brings in food and drinks to start celebrating Rap Artist new Joint Venture deal

Phone rings C picks up

C: Hello

Wifey: it's sound like you having a party, yall that glad of getting rid of Rap Artist

C: Bay we didn't get rid of Rap Artist we gave him a label deal

Wifey: What? So you couldn't tell me the truth

C: you said you was going to get your hair did and you know how yall get to flapping

Wifey: what jokah, you don't trust me too

C: what about that time T told you about signing the one arm drummer before telling me and I had to find out from your hairdresser's boyfriend, my barber

Wifey: Oh that was different

C: whateva bay, drop the baby at my sister house and drive over love you

Wifey: love you too, see you soon

Phone Rings again, C picks up

C: hello……hello I can't hear you speak up, let me transfer you to another line

C goes outside and sits down a empty cubicle and picks up the phone

C: sir, can you hear me now sir…….


End file.
